Mr Salt needs his Pepper
by special agent Ali
Summary: First Avengers story. Posted after movie end. Tony Stark can be a prick or can be sweet. Depends on his mood. But what happens when he loses the one person he treasures the most? Will his new teammates/friends help out?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! So I am kind of obsessed with the Avengers movie right now even though I only see the Iron Man back story lol. Even then, I don't remember much of it…I just think the guys are hot lol._

_Anyways…I still wanted to write a story. Bare in mind, as stated above, I don't know much bout these heroes but I will try my best to make this a good story. _

_Prologue for now to see who I can reel in. 'Throws her story bait into the sea of fanfic and sits to wait for a fishy to bite'_

"Sir…its been an hour now…do you think…"

Tony sighed at the AI voice. "Yeah…okay Jarvis…lets call them" he agreed reluctantly.

Tony turned and flew back to his tower. A few days before it had his name up in light…now all was left was an A. It was time to see what this Avenger team could do again.

Tony landed and walked in letting his suit be taken off. He felt lonely as he did for once. For first time, no one was around except Jarvis.

Steve Rogers was at a gas station filling up his bike when he felt a small vibration from his pants pocket.

He reached in and pulled out the cell phone. He opened it and put it to his ear.

"You want this thing back already Stark? I thought you were learning how to share" he spoke.

"I need your help" Tony answered. Steve became dead serious at the tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I think I may be the biggest idiot in the world Rogers"

Steve let out a tiny chuckle. "I am a soldier Stark not a miracle worker…" he answered. He heard a long sigh in response.

"Yeah yeah, just get your star spangled butt back to the tower Cap…" Tony replied.

"Wow…sounds urgent…who did you piss off now Tony?" Steve asked.

"Pepper…and I have no idea where she is now" Tony answered.

"I'll be right there" Steve replied and hung up.

"Good morning?"

"For you maybe, big guy" Tony answered. "What did you do now Stark?" Banner asked folding his arms.

"I pissed off the one true love of my life…and now I have to find her…unfortunately I am having trouble with that" he answered turning around.

"Do the others know?" Bruce asked. "Cap is on his way…just about to call Bird Brain and spider woman" he answered.

"I think you have to work on your charm Stark…" Bruce replied and Stark gave him a look.

"Oh hush Banner…" he muttered. He then threw him a cell phone. "You get the widow for that remark" he said and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Sure…I already dealt with her once…she is fun to scare" he answered and soon the phones were ringing.

"What's up Ironhead?"

"Nice to hear your voice too Bird Brain…I need your help"

"Gee…with your sweet personality? I find that hard to believe Stark" Clint replied.

"Funny Barton…just get your ass to my tower…Pepper is missing" he answered.

"Fine…" Clint answered.

He closed his phone and gave Natasha roll of his eyes. "This sounds like fun" he told her. She only smirked in response.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay two reviews. Thanks both and sorry to my anon review about the errors. I am trying my best here but I still will make mistakes. I hope its fun and readable though._

_Did anyone realize the title? Yeah, I did steal it off blues clues. Gotta love my genius though right? Her name is Pepper lol_

"All right Ironhead, were all here, now what the hell did you do?" Clint asked as he and Natasha strolled in, last to arrive.

"Well, actually were missing Thor…but I haven't found a way to contact him yet" Tony replied in his smart-ass way.

"Funny…" Barton scoffed. "Okay, most of the Avenger team is here…so what the hell did you do Stark?" Natasha added folding her arms.

"Look, we can sit here and make fun of my dumb ass or…we find Pepper and you all go on your merry way" Tony replied.

He moved away and went about five feet before turning around. The four avengers stood in their spot with their arms folded.

"I vote on making you miserable first…just because you ruined our vacation plan" Barton piped up.

"I second that" Steve answered. He gave Stark a mischievous smile and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I didn't realize they used revenge in the boy scouts Captain spangles" he said and Steve only smirked.

"Spill it Stark…now!" he answered.

"I am sure Ms. Potts is fine Tony…I think your just using us like shields" Bruce piped up.

Tony sighed. He hated being out-numbered. "Fine…" he said in defeat and flopped onto his couch.

"After Thor left with Loki I took Banner back to the tower with me" he said.

"Pepper came home soon and it didn't seem like she was that bothered by your near death" Bruce piped up.

"That's why she is my better half…she is much more gracious and sweeter than I am…I have her talk to people I don't like" Tony said to him.

Bruce nodded. "Okay…so this all went down last night then…after the big guy and I crashed…what the hell did you do?" he asked.

"I got mad…Pepper started ranting about how I almost died…like it was the first time or something…blah blah blah" he answered.

"Oh my god…you idiotic, self centered asshole!" Natasha screamed.

"Okay…I guess I don't have to say what comes next…shall we search now?" Tony asked.

The other men took a few giant leaps back as the assassin jumped at the billionaire and slugged him.

Tony whimpered and then his nose bled. "That was for Pepper you ass…never tell a woman to just fuck off…she loves you and you treated her like trash" she growled menacingly.

"Yeah,…I already knew that Romanoff…you didn't have to hit me" Tony whined.

"All right…were wasting time here…I just hope Ms. Potts isn't hurt thanks to your thoughtlessness Stark" Steve spoke up.

"Finally! Thanks Rogers…now we can get to work"

"No! We will go to work Stark…you will either find a desk or table or something you can write on…then you will write a very nice, very long letter to Ms. Potts" Steve instructed.

"What is this kindergarten?" Stark asked. Rogers raised a brow. "You tell me Stark…you do often seem to have the attitude of a five year old" he responded.

"You fucking little bastard" Stark muttered.

"Now when your done with the letter, you can write me fifty lines saying you will never disrespect the team leader" Rogers added.

"You self righteous bastard"

"Make that one hundred…" Steve answered. He folded his arms and stared at the billionaire.

"Unless you rather not have my help Stark" he challenged. "Us either" Natasha piped in.

"Oh, sure…side with the solider"

"I like the soldier…least he has respect for his friends" Clint piped in and patted Steve's shoulder.

"Thanks Barton…now sit Stark…write the letter and the lines…we'll be back soon" he ordered.

Stark rolled his eyes and Rogers turned. "okay goodbye then Stark…hope you find your girlfriend""Okay fine! You win Rogers…but I swear its not over" Stark threatened.

"It never is with you Tony" Rogers replied but left to find the missing woman.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all, still loving Avengers are we? Me too_

Tony watched the team leave and sighed. He went for some paper and first decided to get the hundred lines out of the way.

"How is this for lines Captain tightass?" he muttered as he wrote out 'I will not piss off Captain tightass'

He wrote that one hundred times for effect and then started his letter. It was much kinder and sweeter then his lines. It was also very honest, which was what started the fight.

After that it was nearly an hour since his team left. He decided to once again annoy the Captain.

"Hey, Rogers? You find her?"

"No…but don't worry Stark…we haven't given up yet"

Tony sighed "Maybe we should just give up Rogers, I know she is fine…she…she hates me though" he told the man and Steve grasped sighed.

"She doesn't hate you Tony…" he replied. "Yeah…sure…I am sure you don't hate me either"

"I don't…" Steve answered. "I admit you do get on my nerves but…we are a team now…teammates shouldn't hate each other…I guess were like brothers now…or something" he added.

"Cap is right Ironhead…you're a prick and an ass but we'll still keep looking for your better half…least Pepper is cool" Clint popped in before Tony could respond.

Tony chuckled at the voice in his ear. "Thanks bird brain…really glad your on our side" he answered.

Tony's smile quickly faded though and a small tear fell from Tony's eye.

"You really love her don't you Tony?"

"What makes you ask that Banner?"

"I can hear you sniffling…you need to work on disguising your emotions" he responded.

"Yeah well…she is probably the only one I'd shed them for so I don't think I have to worry…I…I miss her" Tony answered.

"Well you are a prick and an ass like Barton stated…but…I know you have a good side too… underneath…buried deep…" Rogers replied.

"Ha Ha!" Tony laughed sarcastically and Steve chuckled.

"So you can make a joke but you can't take one?" He asked with a still amused smile.

"Yeah yeah…just keep looking guys…please" Tony begged and a red-head smiled from her seat in Clint's plane.

"Nice acting guys…thanks for breaking him" She told the four and they all smiled at her.

"Pepper! Wait…you all lied to me!" Tony shouted as he realized he been tricked.

"Yeah…I asked them to pretend…I wanted to see if I could return to you Tony" Pepper answered.

"And…?" Tony asked, deciding it was better not to yell anymore. It didn't matter anymore where she was or how long it took to find her. He just wanted her in his arms.

"I…"

"Can you least tell me your answer in person? I have something for you…" Tony asked cutting her off.

"Sure" Pepper agreed then noticed Steve's smile. "We'll be right there Tony" she added.

The team arrived at the tower shortly and Tony met them at the door. He swept Pepper off her feet immediately.

"I'm so glad you're okay" he told her.

She smiled as she put her arms around his shoulders. She leaned her head on his chest and let him carry her inside. He carried her all the way to the living room and put her beside his letter.

"The letter is for you Pep…and this is for you Stevey…all one hundred lines" he said and gave him the paper.

Steve chuckled as he read the line. Clint looked over his shoulder and shot Stark a thumbs up.

"Thought you were on my side Barton?" Steve asked, noticing the betrayal.

Clint shrugged. "You really gotta lighten up Rogers…forget the past…live the future…not many people get to live over ninety years and still be youthful" he answered.

"Lets argue somewhere else boys" Natasha cut in and dragged the two away by their ears. They yelped with every step, too afraid of her to try and pull away.

Pepper had been reading the letter while the small scuffle took place.

'_**My darling Pepper,**_

_**I am sorry for upsetting you. I know you were just scared about me nearly dying. I should never have told you to mind your own business. I guess I was scared too. You leaving me though was worse than any fight I ever been in however. **_

_**I'm not sure what else to write Pep. I will end it here I guess with one final sentence and I hope it gets you to forgive me. If I had to lose everything, all my money and Iron Man or never see you again…I'd always pick you.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Love Tony**_

Pepper looked at Tony who stared back. He hadn't paid any attention to anyone but her since the Avengers returned.

"I meant every word…I am sorry Pep…" he told her. Pepper stood up, walked to him, then kissed his lips.

"I love you too Tony…I just hope I never have to lose you again" she told him.

"I'll try my best Ms. Potts…I have the avengers on my side now…least with five bodyguards we all have a fighting chance" he answered.

"Yeah…we'll keep an eye on him…and when he screws up we'll drag his sorry ass back home" Clint supplied.

Stark glared at the four eavesdroppers. "Glad I amuse you all"

"Well someone has to…here I bought you this after we found Pep" Clint replied and went to Tony.

He stuck the clown wig and red nose on. "Oh wow, fits perfectly" he said and then ran off with Stark on his heels.

Pepper laughed at the scene. It was good to be back home she decided.

Someone had to be the nanny to these immature heroes obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all I got bored. So I decided to add an epilogue to my story. I blame RDJ for inspiring with his epic voice. _

_I guess you can say this is second Avenger who can sing who inspired me to make them sing in my story. But really, all them can sing. Look on you tube its mesmerizing the epicness of the Avengers voices. _

_This also has to do with my other fic my world. After Clint's little therapy lesson with Stark, he decides to repay the favor. _

A few days passed and it seemed all back to normal. Tony wasn't convinced. Clint was the first to notice.

"Pepper is a lot like Natasha I see" he remarked casually that night. He perched onto Tony's desk and the genius, playboy, billionaire philanthropist, superhero gave him a questioning look.

Clint only folded his arms. "Don't play dumb with me Stark…I know you know Ms. Potts like I know Ms. Romanoff…Nat is my best friend, I can read her like a book" he said.

"And you think Pep and I have the same friendship Robin hood?" Tony asked.

Clint only smirked. "Yeah…I do Iron ass…Steve's letter idea softened her but she knows it wasn't your idea…this is why she is distant" he offered.

"Didn't realize you were so romantic Barton" Tony scoffed. "Everyone needs a friend they can let go with Stark…" Clint replied.

Tony nodded numbly. "I guess it must be true if you're saying it…" he muttered.

Clint shrugged. "Hasn't been easy for any one of us to change Tony…but hey like I said…we all need friends we can count on…" he said nonchalantly.

"What are you suggesting at Barton?" Tony asked. Clint smiled lightly at him.

"Stop hiding behind the mask Tony" was all he replied and stood. "I am not pretending to be good at this but…you helped me move on a bit…that piano does help you know" he added and walked away.

Tony didn't reply. He only watched Barton dart off. But that night Clint smiled as he sat next to Nat and listened to him play.

Tony's fingers played the music delicately like he was born to play. They all knew the tune.

"Everything I do…I do it for you" Tony finished a few minutes later.

"Was that…?" Pepper asked as she had been standing beside him in a trance.

"You know I everything I do is for you Pep…I save the world to keep you safe" Tony answered and kissed her.

When the kiss ended she hugged him and Tony finally felt he was truly forgiven.


End file.
